O Primeiro Beijo
by N. Black - blackie
Summary: "Vamos esquecer Mark, Lorraine. Por favor".


Olá, todos! Especial de Ano Novo meio atrasado, mas para compensar tem um casal apresentado em 1977 que muitos gostaram: Oreon/Lorraine (mãe da Lene). Espero que gostem! Feliz 2011 :)

* * *

**Especial de Réveillon**

"**O Primeiro Beijo"**

**Hogwarts, 31 de Dezembro. **

A neve caia em pequenos flocos pelo castelo, e Oreon usou a manga das vestes para limpar um trecho do vidro de seu dormitório. Sendo feriado de fim de ano todo o espaço sobrava para ele, mas o tédio o consumia por dentro.

Embora a perspectiva de mofar na escola pelo resto da vida o agradasse mais do que a festa de noivado que o esperava em casa, ainda sim faltava algo dentro de si. Sem pensar, ergueu – se da poltrona na qual se encarapitava e decidiu sair dali.

Os corredores estavam tão desertos quanto às masmorras, e ele logo encontrou quem tanto estava procurando. Lorraine tomava um chocolate quente sentada à mesa da corvinal, os longos cabelos pretos escorrendo pelas costas. Chegou mais perto e, sem que ela visse, limpou a garganta, fazendo – a pular de susto.

- Ah! Oreon! – repreendeu ela, aborrecida. Quando viu a expressão brincalhona do outro, um sorriso abriu. – Senta aí.

Oreon deu graças a Deus pela escola estar quase vazia, pois já não aguentava os olhares de repreensão dos colegas sonserinos toda vez que Mark o chamava para fazer as refeições junto deles. O olhar de Walburga o perfurava, e ele se sentia sufocado enquanto não levantasse.

- Então, como está sendo de feriado? – perguntou a garota no tom amável costumeiro. Oreon a encarou, e o sentimento de culpa o corroeu por dentro. Não conseguia sustentar o olhar de Lorraine sem sentir as bochechas queimarem, o coração bater mais forte e seu corpo entrar em estado de alerta. A visão da despedida de Mark o deprimia, bem como a perspectiva de se casar com sua prima no próximo inverno.

Prometera, com todas as palavras, que iria cuidar de Lorraine, não deixar ninguém se aproveitar dela. Mas como poderia fazer isso, pensava nas noites congeladas que passava insone nas masmorras, se o perigo estava em si mesmo?

- Bem. – mentiu, transparecendo um sorrisinho enquanto virava o rosto. Lorraine tomou mais um gole e de repente Oreon sentiu as mãos dela em sua manga. – O que está acontecendo?

- Como?

- Você está tão distante. – ela comentou, franzindo a testa. – Parece que não quer mais falar comigo. Achei que fossemos...

- E somos! – garantiu ele, um frio no estômago. – Sou seu amigo, Lola.

E a encarou, apreensivo, até que um sorriso de Lorraine o acalmou.

- Vamos passear, então! Não tenho mais nada pra fazer.

Dito isso, levantaram e Oreon se sentiu a pior pessoa do mundo. Estava traindo tudo o que planejara antes do feriado começar. Disse que iria ficar longe dela, longe do cheiro que o inebriava, longe de tudo o que o afligia por estar ao lado dela sem poder tocá – la.

E, pior de tudo, traira Mark. Lembrava com tanta clareza do sorriso de seu melhor amigo quando assegurara que iria cuidar da namorada que ele amava. Como planejava se casar com ela, e como ele seria o padrinho, bem como de todos os filhos que queria ter com ela. Sorria e dava risada, mas por dentro o sofrimento o deprimia, sabendo que seria miseravelmente infeliz junto de Walburga. Ela era autoritária, explosiva, temperamental e tradicional. Dava risadas só de prazer, nunca de alegria.

Perdido em pensamentos, prestou atenção em Lorraine. Ela era tão diferente. Enquanto Walburga era muito alta e magra, Lorraine tinha uma cabeça de diferença, e curvas que ele sabia que podiam enlouquecê – lo. Seu temperamento era calmo e sutil, seus olhos muito azuis tinham uma profundidade que o fazia querer encará – los até se perder. Sua risada era limpa, inocente, divertida, e ela sorria sem esforço. Invejava Mark às vezes, mas se reprimia. Eles foram os únicos de outras casas que se aproximaram dele, e ainda eram os únicos amigos de verdade, que estavam com ele por sua personalidade, não pelo fato dele pertencer a uma das famílias mais tradicionais bruxas.

- Sério, você está bem?

- Não. – foi a palavra que respondeu, sozinha, a pergunta. Distraído prestando atenção na sua infelicidade, se esquecera de mentir para ela. E como poderia, quando os olhos de Lola pareciam ler sua mente?

- O que houve?

- Eu sou a pior pessoa do mundo. – Oreon sentou – se na grama, escondendo o rosto nas mãos. Todo o peso que vinha carregando por quase três anos pareceu descer sobre seus ombros, e decidiu abrir de vez a história. De que adiantava esconder?

- Claro que não! – ela sentou – se junto dele o afagou.

- Sou. Você e Mark são meus únicos amigos, e eu não sei valorizar nem isso.

- Como...

- Lola, eu... – disse, erguendo a cabeça. – Eu te amo. Eu sou apaixonado por você desde o quinto ano.

A cor sumiu do rosto de Lorraine. Sem pensar, Oreon pegou em sua mão, decidido.

- Eu amo você. Não consigo controlar, sinto inveja de Mark por ele ter você! Eu sou a pior pessoa do mundo... – repetiu, levantando e correndo para longe dela.

Parou na beira do lago, sentando na neve. Queria sumir, mudar de vida. Era demais que tivesse de passar por aquilo no último dia do ano. Pensou que perdera seus melhores amigos, e se assustou quando Lorraine apareceu.

- Oreon...

Virou a cabeça repentinamente, e Lorraine sentou junto dele, tomando suas mãos nas suas.

- Por que nunca me disse?

- Você namora Mark, Lola. – Oreon arfou, revirando os olhos. – E eu estou noivo.

- É cruel o que te fizeram nessa família.

- É a minha realidade. – disse Oreon, repetindo a mesma desculpa que dera a si mesmo desde que se dera conta de que seria obrigado a casar com a prima de quem menos gostava.

- Vou te contar um segredo. – Lorraine admitiu. – Vem.

Sentindo que iria ter um ataque em pouco tempo, Oreon chegou mais perto, se esquecendo de todos os problemas enquanto sentia os lábios macios e quentes de Lorraine se aproximarem de seu ouvido:

- Eu também amo você.

Seus olhos cinzentos abriram de surpresa, e notou que ela corava quando o olhou.

- Eu amo vocês dois, Oreon. Me sinto tão confusa. – Lorraine parecia infeliz. – Amo Mark, mas não consigo me esquecer de você.

- Vamos esquecer Mark por enquanto. – disse o garoto, já sem controlar os pensamentos. Sentia um arrombo de desejo por ela.

- Mas...

- Não. Eu já me martirizei o bastante. Lola, _minha _Lola. – ele se aproximou mais.

A respiração nublava sua visão, mas nem a hipotermina que estavam sofrendo naquele jardim parecia desviar sua atenção do que queria fazer.

- Oreon... – suspirou ela quando os braços dele passaram pela sua cintura, trazendo – a com firmeza para si. Os lábios se encostaram com facilidade, e como num devaneio, os braços de Lorraine se enroscaram em sua nuca.

Oreon sabia que amava Lorraine, e confirmara assim que sentira as milhares de sensações que aquele simples beijo provocava. Beijara muitas e nada sentia, e com Walburga simplesmente sentia nada. Sempre que tocava os lábios da prima era como se entrasse numa espécie de transe, em que a única coisa que importava era se ele havia cumprido o que esperavam dele. Não saberia descrever o beijo de Walburga, pois simplesmente não esteve lá.

Com Lorraine ele podia dizer qualquer coisa. O tamanho de sua boca, o seu hálito de chocolate, o toque de suas mãos. Só parou de beijá – la quando percebeu que havia deitado a garota na neve, o que provavelmente deixaria Lola com gripe. Se separou dela, e acariciou suas bochechas antes de levantar. Enquanto voltavam para o castelo, tomou suas mãos e beijou cada uma.

- A senha da sonserina é "cabeça de serpente".

- Que coisa horrível. – Lola riu assustada. Oreon sorriu ternamente.

- É só dizer e entrar, estou sozinho. Topa um chocolate quente na lareira.

- Mark...

- Por favor. Vamos esquecer Mark. Só hoje.

- Te vejo hoje à noite. – Lorraine sorriu e selou mais um beijo em Oreon. Nada mais podia separá – los. Como uma névoa, a culpa desapareceu, e o que sobrou foi o resto daquele primeiro beijo.


End file.
